


Last Pieces from You

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, Desert, F/F, Gay Love, Life Is Strange References, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Life is Strange 2 Spoilers, Little Sadness, Love, Memories, Memory, Never alone, Sad, Thinking, always with her, away, ghost - Freeform, sacrafice arcadia bay ending, think, tought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Max visit David in Away, as David give Chloe a surprise gift, she didn't expect it would be something like this.(Chloe and Max are 22, spoilers for all lis games)-sacrafice Arcadia bay ending story-lis2 timeline (dontnod)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 7





	Last Pieces from You

The long green haird in her purple tanktop and black jeans hot pants with the boots looked arround, it was still the same as the last time they wehre here "here for you" David say nice and hand Chloe a cold drink, Chloe accept it friendly and take a sip "Thanks" she say nice and David sit down next to her. Chloe looking arround and spot the two whales diner pic David has in his metallic RV "I miss her burgers" Chloe say sad and look in her drink "yeah me too" David say also a bit sad, "so wehres Max?" he ask to return the good mood back "outside and talk with Joane" Chloe say and look at David "so you said you have something for me?" the green haird ask David because she dont want to think about all that stuff happend 3 years ago, again.

David smiles and stand up, Chloe follow him with her blue eyes and he came back with a little box and give it Chloe "please dont ask to much Chloe, I just tought you want have this" David say and very carefully Chloe open it and she couldnt belive what she see, it is enought for her to see the blue feather and she close real quick the box "How!?" Chloe ask David whiney "like I said, just....have it and what youre doing with it is youre choice" David say and Chloe look at him. For some minutes she hold that box very closley and dont say anything, it was not like thats the first time after years she tought of Rachel, she tought every day of her but this....this hit the green haird girl on a very diffrent level.

"Im....right back, I...I need a moment" Chloe say and with the box see goes outside, she dont hear what mabye David is saying to her, she walk a bit and found a shadey place a bit outside from the Away desert, she take a seat. For very long five minutes she stare at the box, not ready to take another peak at it, she would lying if she never tought of her or just all seven days, since that day in the junkyard and that other day wehre Max made the choice she tought every day of her. Chloe take a deep breath and open the box, the first picture she see is the one with her and Rachel, the one also Max found wehn she searched for that cd, how she missed that face, her beautiful so hopeful hazel eyes, her blue feather earring what Rachel only put out wehn she was on stage or showering and that smile, that smile Chloe hold in her mind forever.

Then the next picture catches her eye it was the firewalk pic, the night that all startet, how both of them are so young and smile so big, Chloe had to let out a sad smile, she remember that day as it was yesterday, the next pic was from the tempest, the next one from diffrent days at the junkyard, at Rachels home or at Chloes, how they got there tattoos together or on Chloes case her first one what now is coverd up in black ink and so much more pics. She even found a cuddeling close very naked pic at the bottom of that box, Chloe remembers that Rachel was teasing her always about that beacuse Chloe made jokes about it and beacuse Rachel was Rachel one day she give Chloe this pic, she remember how they nearly laught there asses off because Rachel really did it. One of another, again and again, she look trough every pic, remember it. As Chloe is done, hundert of tears run trough her face, a smile escape her mouth, she look at the desert and she could swear in the very far distance she see a doe, looking at her. One last smile at the box, wipe away her tears, Chloe walk with her back to David and Max.


End file.
